


Dusk Till Dawn

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 他还记得自己独自站在空无一人的旷野里，还有那些渐行渐远的背影，但他同样也记得，当他转过身，还有一个人目光沉静而坚定地站在他身后。
Relationships: Woz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 10





	Dusk Till Dawn

距离加冕仪式正式开始还有一个小时。

黑暗角落里的深吻带着一些小心翼翼，却完全藏不住欲望的气味。沃兹低头让庄吾能更轻松地抱住他，体贴的模样近乎温顺，可亲吻却炽热又急切，抓紧每一秒去索取，紧随每一个细节去取悦，舌尖相抵又相互交缠，鼻尖发热发烫，细密的水声夹杂着模糊的闷哼。

沃兹的手从庄吾衣服的下摆处伸了进去，轻车熟路地抚摸在他掌下赤裸柔韧的皮肤，刻意的停顿和爱抚激起一阵阵电流窜过似的激灵。怀里的少年像一只依恋的幼兽，一边沉默着呼吸他的气味，一边放松身体配合动作。

这只是一场短暂的、没有目的地的逃亡，坦诚相对的人也是共犯，不会开口戳穿。曾经被百般质疑、千般阻挠的目标如今近在咫尺，唾手可得，往昔却突然像汹涌的海潮，不由分说地将庄吾吞没。

他太清醒了，所以需要被纵容。

皮肤裸露在空气中的感受第一次让人想要掉下眼泪。粘稠的水液已经蜿蜒到腿根处，庄吾将脸埋在对方胸口，弓起腰肢张开双腿好让沃兹把手插进润湿的后穴里，升高的体温让汗水自表皮溢出，被温热掌心覆盖的臀肉不自觉地绷紧，勃起的性器随着身体微微颤抖，顶端吐出的液体打湿了柱身。

柔软的甬道好像被轻轻挤压就会吐出水来，穴口不住地战栗着，把在体内抽插的手指含得很紧。

“沃兹…快一点…”手指扩张的动作尽可能地温柔了，也因此显得有些磨人，庄吾忍不住扭了扭屁股，小声催促着他的辅佐官，声音听上去有些闷。  
沃兹也不多做犹豫，很快就将手抽了出来，然后沉下身体将对方抱了起来，两条腿自然又顺畅地勾住了他的腰。

“……！”嗡动的穴口一点点被粗大的性器打开，撑到极致的感觉让庄吾失了声。肠道禁不住绷紧又放松，深处传来了痉挛，一时间让人无法分辨究竟是爽还是痛。

“…我的魔王。” 紧致的后穴不断把堵在入口处的肉刃往深处吸，让人头皮发麻的快感迅速堆积，这让沃兹的吐息有些沉重，隐忍的意味夹杂在其中。他和庄吾的脸贴得很近，这让安抚和亲吻更容易发生。

男人的呼吸打在颈侧的皮肤上，酥麻无可抑制地贯穿全身，喘息声像毒药一样灌进庄吾耳朵里，他几乎就要被这些感觉弄到高潮。喉头哽着气，他给了沃兹一个吻，靠着对方喘气时将腰往下沉：“插进来。”

“遵命。”  
话音刚落，沃兹就借力往深处顶，蓄势待发的阴茎挤开紧实的肠肉，无需很久，两具身体便完全契合。

把身体的部分重量交给了身后的墙，庄吾用手勾着沃兹的后颈，让他倾身上来和自己亲吻，有红色晕开的眼角淫靡又色气。

将性器从软化的后穴里抽出来，沃兹试着亲吻庄吾颤抖的喉结，下身则微微挺动，将龟头对着前列腺撞了进去，轻而易举地换来了放荡又压抑的呻吟。湿热的后穴痉挛不已，粗大的肉刃被尽吞入内，饥渴难耐地吮吸。

“啊……快…沃兹…快一点……”庄吾的声音里含着一丝化不开的甜腻。他将环着沃兹的两条腿收紧，让还未彻底没入他体内的肉棒不带缓冲地操到最深处。强烈的快感让射精提早到来，本就紧窒的肠道含得更紧了，愈发贪婪地吮吸着插在体内的硬热。

附近响起急促的脚步声和细碎的谈话声，两人下意识屏住了呼吸，停下动作，性器卡了半截在后穴里，让人脸红的水声随之消失。沃兹看向庄吾，发现对方已经缓过了高潮带来的余韵，一双眼睛比起兽类反而更像想要恶作剧的猫，直直地看着他。忽略情热染上的媚态，那脸上突然出现的笑容颇有些狡黠意味。

任性的魔王将两条腿毫不避讳地勾在辅佐官的腰侧，仗着无声的纵容将身体凑得更近。撑着身体贴到沃兹耳边，庄吾开口低声说话时又软又黏：“……沃兹，不要出声，不然我们会被发现的。”话语间极尽压抑的喘息分明就是情动不已，却仍旧要不惜代价将对方也带进深渊。

沃兹心知庄吾所有的打算，却也没有开口点破，只是轻巧地往后撤了几分，然后扶着少年的后脑吻了上去，将他的呻吟都止于唇舌之间。

虽然辅佐官表面上认同了魔王的话，但动作却一点都不含糊，舌头灵活地攥紧口腔里，把怀里的魔王亲到只能停了肆意的动作，在多余的声响消失后，任由他扯着腿往穴里干。要让对方满足又不能让他软着两条腿连路都走不动，最后在自己的怀里进行加冕，这个度实在难以把握。

原本挂在男人颈后的手几乎勾不住，颤抖着控制不住地往下滑。好不容易结束了一个冗长的吻，庄吾已经头晕目眩，就算被人牢牢地揽在怀里，却还是下意识手慌脚乱地攀住了沃兹的脊背，战栗的指尖勾着皱起的衣衫，埋进对方颈窝里喘息。

如今尚且还年轻的魔王丝毫没有成熟后的游刃有余，就算有心想占上风，那副被沃兹操到脱力的样子也削减了绝大部分气势。庄吾口中衔着少许的手背皮肉，半睁的双眼里泪水溢满了，只是被人捏着臀肉往甬道里顶就会晃出来。

两人交缠得太深，急促的喘息和亲吻接替彼此交替出现，把持的冷静和理智已经失去意义，只有和所爱彻底融为一体才是最终目的。

庄吾的呻吟被沃兹操得像是灌进了粘稠的糖水，带着哭腔却甜蜜，沙哑中也满是情欲。身体好像已经快被过多的快感堆积到麻木，但食髓知味的后穴却仍旧紧紧地吸附在坚硬的阴茎上。

尽可能地向怀中的王奉献上唇舌，沃兹在柔软的舌头纠缠时尝到汗水和泪水的味道，他掌握着庄吾的身体，像他们以前做爱一样操开仿佛是为他而生的躯体，让他的魔王失控掉泪，无限依恋又如同溺水之人抓紧最后一根浮木般抱紧他。  
这是只有他才能看见的常磐庄吾，什么至仁至善最低最恶，这种像标签一样的形容词在他看来根本无关紧要，他的魔王就是他的魔王，值得他将所有的忠诚和爱拱手奉上。

“沃兹…沃兹……”庄吾眼中又蓄满了泪水，红透的鼻尖分不清究竟是哭泣的副作用，还是深吻太过频繁施加的高热，微微肿起的双唇湿润着，颜色比抹了血还要艳丽。  
“我在，我就在这里，我的魔王。”无论何时。沃兹将最后四个字吞进了腹中，裹在了他们中间再次发生的亲吻里，用交织的唇舌去传达，用深而紧密的结合去诉说。

抽插变得愈发深重，庄吾感觉自己已经被贯穿，沃兹埋在他体内的性器不断地充实着他，坚硬的顶端每一下操干都从前列腺上狠狠撞过，可他的身体却还是乖乖地承受，不停地痉挛颤抖，吸吮着能把他一次次送上高潮的入侵者。

他呻吟着、呼唤着模糊视线里一直看着他亲吻他的人。被高潮冲到发白的大脑里已经没有了杂念，来势汹涌的海潮最终归于平静，退潮时卷走了一切痕迹。他还记得自己独自站在空无一人的旷野里，还有那些渐行渐远的背影，但他同样也记得，当他转过身，还有一个人目光沉静而坚定地站在他身后。

当最后的亲吻以一个拥抱和身体的宣泄结尾时，他们都明白了彼此。

年轻魔王的心不断地、不断地下沉，最后被人稳稳接在了手心。


End file.
